


Autolatry

by Miranthia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: n.-- The worship of oneself.





	Autolatry

Isabela stretched as she descended the stairs to the docks, murmuring happily as her back popped and crackled in places. Stifling a yawn she gazed around at her surroundings as she came to the last step, spotting the object of her affection a few yards ahead of her.

She smiled slightly as she grew nearer, the rogue holding a handful of flower petals, her eyes riveted to the large statue in front of her. As she stood next to her, Isabela could see even more of the petals around and on the statue. She sniggered quietly and eyed the woman next to her. “What on earth are you doing?”

"Isn’t it obvious? I am worshiping this mighty statue of myself!" She tossed the petals in her hand up in the air, a goofy grin plastered to her face. "Isn’t magnificent?! It looks **just** like me, from the ginormous helmet that covers my head down to the heavy, clunky, boots. The resemblance is just uncanny, Izzy; Finetia Hawke in stone!” She grinned slightly and elbowed the cackling Rivani in the ribs lightly, the sarcasm finally out of her voice. “What was the point of this, honestly? It could be anyone. Besides, it’s just a stupid bloody statue. I didn’t need it, nor did I want it.”

Isabela finally got her mirth under control and wrapped an arm around the disgruntled woman’s waist. “Oh come off of it sweet thing. You did deserve more than just a great hulking statue though. It’s not very flattering.” She kissed Fin’s cheek softly and pulled her towards the stairs. “Lucky for me I have the real flesh-and-blood woman all to myself!”

Fin blushed and followed, shaking her head slightly. “Isabela, flattery will get you everywhere with me.”

"I know."


End file.
